


Игра в уступки

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [11]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они подыгрывают друг другу, делая вид, что каждый выигрывает их соглашения</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра в уступки

Стены Коллегии Винтерхольда чуть мерцают от магического огня, который впитали за века. Они могут показаться теплыми, но на самом деле — холоднее льда.

Савос Арен не может сказать, что страдает от одиночества здесь, в окружении учеников и старых друзей, но временами он все же чувствует нечто смутно похожее на тоску по тому, кого еще не встретил. В прежние годы Савос даже называл это ощущение тоской — хотя и тогда это слово казалось ему слишком громким. Нет, это не тоска. Скорее некая незавершенность.  
В Скайриме путь магии зачастую выбирали те, чье сердце было холодно, а тело не тосковало без физической близости, и даже среди тех, кто смотрел иначе, Савос не сумел отыскать себе близкого друга, того с кем мог бы проводить время, — теплая нежность в единении двух тел, пламя в столкновении двух разумов. 

Знали ли талморцы о том, что он хотел бы найти себе спутника? Савос предпочитает думать, что знали — опасно недооценивать подобного противника, и он стал бы не первым, к кому посылают такого, как Анкано: не друга, но и не врага, того, кто может подойти близко, если его подпустить. 

Савос достаточно давно стоит во главе Коллегии, чтобы знать все ее тайны, — или думать, что знает, — и ему известно: в Скайриме много опасных тайн, которые стоит уберечь от рук Талмора, но, с другой стороны, он уверен и в собственном умении обойти спорные моменты, суметь удержать сближение в границах личного. 

Это трудно назвать настоящей душевной близостью, но, по крайней мере, Анкано смог избавить Савоса от чувства незавершенности: он всегда рядом, готовый поговорить о природе магии, о том, насколько верны были те или иные решения, принятые великими магами прошлых эр, о том, есть ли у Коллегии шанс когда-нибудь разгадать тайны фалмерских заклинаний. И, конечно же, Анкано не отказывается остаться в покоях Савоса на всю ночь. 

Анкано — худощавый, угловатый, как все альтмеры, — кажется неудобно долговязым, прижимаясь к нему, Савос чувствует всем телом выступающие суставы и натянутые жилы; их поцелуи больше напоминают легкие укусы, но обоих это вполне устраивает. 

Когда Анкано становится на колени перед Савосом, это выглядит почти как насмешка: он склоняется, опускает голову, но в этой позе нет ничего общего с покорностью. Он не пытается спрятать зубы под губами, когда принимает в рот член Савоса, с силой впиваясь обеими руками в его бедра, оставляя синяки на темной коже, он дергает головой слишком резко.  
Но потом, когда все заканчивается, Анкано вытягивается в постели рядом с Савосом, и тот чувствует его тепло совсем рядом. Тепло, согревающее его старые кости. 

Савос не знает, должен ли быть благодарен Анкано за то, что тот проводит часть ночи с ним рядом, но, во всяком случае, он освобожден хотя бы от части чувства одиночества.  
Они скрывают свою близость, чтобы спасти Коллегию от лишних слухов. Савоса не тревожат шепотки за спиной — он знает, что они неизбежны, откажись он от общества Анкано и даже попытайся от него избавиться, пересудов стало бы лишь больше, каждый захотел бы найти ответ на вопросы, вроде «к чему архимаг рискует вызвать гнев талморцев?». Дело не в его собственном удобстве — скорее в удобстве Анкано. 

Это — еще одна небольшая уступка, которая ничего не стоит Савосу, но может немного подтолкнуть Анкано к мысли о том, что Коллегия Винтерхолда готова подчиниться власти Талмора.  
Иногда Савос опасается, что уступок — пусть даже и несколько условных — однажды станет слишком много, но этот день еще далек, по меньшей мере, ему самому хотелось бы в это верить. Некоторые считают, что с каждым произнесенным заклинанием маг теряет часть собственной души, становится на шаг ближе к Обливиону и на шаг дальше от Мундуса. Возможно, точно так же Савос теряет власть над Коллегией, каждый раз прикасаясь к Анкано, он на шаг удаляется от титула Архимага — однако пока что все удерживается на своих местах. 

Савос по-прежнему руководит всеми магами, присматривает за учениками, поддерживает мастеров разных школ. А Анкано наблюдает за всеми ними, оставаясь в стороне от прочих.  
Каждый из них получает свою выгоду, поэтому ни один из них не сделает шаг назад, не отступится от выбранного пути.


End file.
